


Glow

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [35]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love (Lost), Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: It's beautiful for the short time it lasts.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



The memory of the auburn fire that is Ziva's hair, first when he finds her, last when he leaves her, is forever burned into Tony's mind.

Everything in-between is alight with the same glow, too.

It's beautiful for the short time it lasts. Somehow, the childish fears regarding risking all they have that he's harbored in D.C. all these years dissipate under the Israel sun, or Ziva's smile, or her touch, or maybe simply _her_.

It's this glow Tony takes home with him, and he stores it away safely to revisit only when his longing for Ziva overwhelms him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
